Infinite Undeclared Volume I: Stalkerazzi
by Asgardian Honor Society
Summary: Jim Moriarty is besotted with the world's greatest and only consulting detective, and will have him by any means necessary, come Hell or high water. Volume 1/9


*~+ A/N-Hello, loves, I'm back again {damn} and I am a Greek bearing gifts:Another Sherlock/John SONGFIC! It's going to be a 9 part series and l'm actually rather optimistic about this one...of course GaGa is involved so everything must be alright...what's that, love? That's right, it's a complete Lady GaGa songfiction! l know, and l promise it shall be epic for the Fates have pronounced it and the gods themselves wish it so! l am {usually} not one to disappoint, so I can promise a working masterpiece. Here is a complete playlist listed below and I highly suggest listening to each song, perhaps on repeat, as you read each volume. Enjoy, loves!

Vol. I:Paparazzi-Lady GaGa～The Fame Monster

Vol. II:Alejandro-Lady GaGa～The Fame Monster

Vol. III:Bad Romance-Lady GaGa～The Monster

Vol. IV:Monster-Lady GaGa～The Fame Monster

Vol. V:Speechless-Lady GaGa～The Fame Monster

Vol. VI:Dance In The Dark-Lady GaGa～The Fame Monster

Volume VII:Telephone-Lady GaGa～The Fame Monster

Vol. VIII:So Happy I Could Die-Lady GaGa～The Fame Monster

* * *

><p>Infinite Undeclared<p>

The Tale～In～Song of Two Brilliant Almost Lovers

Volume I: Stalkerazzi

_We are the crowd We're cuh-coming out_

_Got my flash on it's true,need that picture of you it's so magical_

_We'd be so fantastical_

"I think I'm in love," sighed Jim Moriarty, consulting criminal extraordinaire, as he gazed down at one of his many photos of the object of his obsessive affection cutting quite a figure in his signature trench backwards, reminding Moriarty rather of Captain Jack Harkness. Without all the subtle and not-so-discreet innuendo but equally as arousing. They'd work on the innuendo, no doubt Sherlock would love it once he was introduced. After the debácle at the pool when Sherlock had oh so brilliantly solved his final riddle and come rushing to pool hall only to find Moriarty had stolen away his precious Eye Candy and strapped a special little toy of his own making to him. A toy, as it so happens, would blow him into oblivion if- when, really- detonated. He had to admit, he had utterly _blind sided _Sherlock and was reveling in it, because not very many people had come any place close to doing so before. Yet another fact to lord over his head.

_Leather and jeans_

_Garage glamorous_

_Not sure what it means_

_But this photo of us, it don't have a price_

_Ready for those flashing lights_

_'Cause you know that baby, I_

Ever since Moriarty had begun his little pet project to ensnare the infamous Sherlock Holmes-his sting operation, if you will-he had found himself more and more woven into the operation, neglecting and not caring much for nearly everything and everyone else, and_ fixated _upon anything and anything to do with the world's only{not to mention sexiest} consulting detective. Which included his interesting and irritating new relationship with the decorated war veteran, John Watson. Whatever the hell was going on between those two... {which translated into late nights and chases on the case, then minutes spent in vain trying to get Sherlock to eat something then plead if not that then sleep a few hours, followed by a passionate argument about the basic necessities and functions of the human body followed by an equally passionate bout of snogging and a promise from John entailing that if Sherlock didn't start eating at least a bit once a day or so, there would be _no more _of this for a t least a month.} Of course nearly all of this was entirely inside his head, except for the fact that Sherlock eats and sleeps as irregularly as is inhumanly possible, and John is constantly attempting to get him to break the habit. Moriarty would take care of that once he had Sherlock all to himself{_sans_ John, preferably}, but there wouldn't be much time left for eating and sleeping once he had his hands on and all over that impossible man.

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be_

_Your papa-paparazzi_

Moriarty knew that Sherlock knew he was the only criminal, the only person _point blanc _he'd ever met who could match him in intelligence, wit, and pure insanity. Sooner or later, he would make him see that they were the only people for one another. Come Hell or high water, Moriarty would see to it that their saga ended with the two of them together at long last, and anything and _anyone _that stood in the way of that would be dealt with swiftly and as painfully as possible by any means necessary.

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

"Like it or not, Sherlock, love, you're _stuck _with me. And one way or another, you will be mine, regardless of of anything and anyone in our way."

_Baby, you'll be famous_

_Chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

"_We belong together, Sherlock. Forever."_

*~+ A/N- Review, my lovely readers, tell me what you think. Moriarty insane enough for you, or should I vamp it up a bit. Tell me how you_ really_ _feel._


End file.
